Throughout history, millions of people faced life-threatening crises such as abductions, rape, sudden medical crises, car-jackings, robberies, and countless other dangerous predicaments. When a person found themselves in such a situation, it was impossible to instantly and discreetly alert loved ones and professional rescuers to the crisis, without alerting a potential attacker or abductor to the rescue attempt, and it was impossible to discreetly provide rescuers with data such as audio, video, geographical location, and instant communication amongst the various rescuers, needed to understand the nature of the crisis in order to enable rescuers to locate and rescue the user. Often, police lack the vital information and evidence needed to identify, capture and prosecute attackers, or to understand the detailed circumstances of any crisis from afar. Safety systems which require the user to engage in a verbal conversation with the rescuers are dangerous and not usable in a situation such as abduction, because the attacker will hear the discussion with the dispatcher and terminate the communication. Safety systems which require users to interact with a smart phone screen to trigger a panic are impossible to discreetly and rapidly use during a sudden attack, because it takes too long and is too indiscreet for users to: A) awaken the phone screen, B) unlock the screen, C) locate the application, D) launch the application, and finally, E) trigger a panic within the application. No attacker would allow a user to retrieve their phone from their pocket and do the above actions during an attack.
Even if people possessed a physical panic trigger device which didn't require the user to interact with their phone screen in order to activate a panic, the user was still typically required to move their limbs and hands in such a manner as to be easily detected by attackers. Panic trigger devices are not readily available to people at all times including while in bed or in the shower. If an attacker were to suddenly appear behind someone and hold a knife to their throat, the victim previously had no ability to remain still while discreetly summoning help without alerting the attacker to the panic-triggering. If a person possessed a physical panic trigger device, if the person forgot to recharge or otherwise replenish the power for the device, the person was not automatically reminded of the low power status, hence the panic trigger would not be available for the person to use during an unexpected crisis. If a person was on a journey alone and became unconscious, there was very little likelihood that they would have been rescued. Victims of rape do not have available ways to deter the rapist from proceeding with an attack by convincing the attacker that their identity and location is now known to the authorities. If a person were to experience sudden cardiac arrest, there is a high likelihood that the person would die without immediate defibrillation. If a person needs a dose of medicine, it has been difficult for many people to administer the correct dosage at the correct times, particularly if a medical emergency rendered the user unconscious. If a person were to suffer from a seizure, stroke or other brain-related crisis, it has not been possible to instantly notify rescuers of the crisis, and it was not possible to rapidly and automatically administer medicine needed to address the crisis.
When a person embarks on any journey alone, including journeys on foot and in a car, if a sudden crisis were to emerge which caused the person to lose consciousness, subsequently causing the person to stop progressing towards their destination, it was not previously possible for help to be automatically summoned to the person's location. Further, when people embark on any journey, if they were suddenly abducted and forcibly taken in a direction other than towards their intended destination, it currently is not possible for the deviation from the planned route to be automatically detected or for the detected deviation to automatically summon rescuers to the person's location. Further, when people are violently impacted by a projectile, fall to the ground, crash their automobile, or experience any dangerously abnormal level of g-forces and rapid deceleration, it was not previously possible for a portable and discreet safety system to automatically detect the violent movements and to automatically summon medical assistance to the location of an unresponsive user.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.